Aerialbot shorts
by ToaVeka
Summary: Just a few short litte stories about my favourite Transformers; the Aerialbots from G1 It's rather short right now, but I'll add to it often.
1. Chapter 1

I've read a few of these things where an author has written out a buch of sentances and short stories abut a certain character or grop of characters.. so now I'm doing it. This is very short, but I'll add to it as time passes. Damn I love Aerialbots.

Note on Fastrack: Yes, Fastrack's female, no, that doesn't mean very much. It's just a fact, gender does have implications for them, just not as many as with humans. I just made Fastrack female because I have a nutty tendancy to make female characters. Also, note for number 2: She's just being sassy right there, don't take her meaning to literally.

* * *

1. Ouch

"Well..." Drawled Fastrack as she examined Slingshot's maimed hand. "Judging by the fact that your finger has been bent backwards... I'd say that Yes, going up to the twins, flippin' them the bird and sayin' "Jet Judo this" _was_ pretty damn stupid."

2. Smartass -Note-

When she refused a cube of Highgrade, Fastrack explained by pointing to an overenergized Airraid. "I want to be sober. That way, I can remember it if he molests me, then I can kick his aft for it in the morning."

3. Punishment

Prowl looked from the smug pair of gestalt commander to their teammates huddling in the corner, and then at Slingshot, Blades, and Airraid hugging. Then he decided that he didn't want to know.

4. Supportive

Slingshot was hurt. He refused to show it, but the other Aerialbots knew that the Harrier was in pain. When he lay down to recharge, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He tried to pull away, but his brother only hugged him closer.

Slingshot sighed and let Fireflight comfort him. He didn't react when another of his brothers came and curled up at the end of his berth. He really should have known that they would come; if an Aerialbot was upset, the others wouldn't let him suffer alone. Indeed, it wasn't long before al five brothers were resting on or beside Slingshot's berth. Said Harrier curled up and fell asleep, glad to know that they cared.

5. Supportive (pt 2)

Fastrack smiled slightly at the sight of her team all curled up on the floor of Slingshot's room. They were so very protective of each other in so many ways. She turned away, feeling like an outsider, which she was. Suddenly, Fastrack was struck with a painful longing for her dead homeworld.

Sadly, the F-18 walked to her own room, beginning to wish that she too was an Aerialbot; that she could go and fall asleep on the floor beside those five brothers and no one would be surprised. As it were, she was just the extra wingman they need, a good friend, but not really one of them.

Of course, she had to revise that opinion the next night when all five of them fell asleep on her floor.

* * *

Awww... Autobot jets are love. I think it's so sweet that they would do that (And YES I do think they would, they are, to quote "Clingy little buggers" and the fact is, flyers are very codependant, and Fastrack's a close friend and confident.)

Anyways, please Rate and Review. Flames are sent to the G1 Lambos' hit list.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Naughty

If there was one thing about Fastrack that Silverbolt liked, it was how she kept the other Aerialbots in line. They hadn't been caught pulling any pranks in a month. Mostly because Fastrack kept lookout, but the team had decided Silverbolt didn't need know that.

2. Vengeful

With a cry of "JET JUDO!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chased Fireflight around a corner, knowing that they catch up with the terrified jet soon enough. Then they ran into a leg, a very big leg. Needless to say, Superion was NOT amused.

3. Ace

Fireflight was the one who finally asked Fastrack why her Autobot symbol had wings and five purple triangles under it. The answer? They were her Ace colours, and each triangle represented five dead Decepticon jets.

4. Lonely

It was a sad fact that the older Autobots often alienated the Aerialbots because to many of them, wings and supersonic flight meant "Seeker". No matter how much the Aerialbots hated Decepticons.

5. Excuse

Slingshot, Fastrack, Fireflight and Skydive looked on in amusement as Airraid tried to explain _why_ he had tried flying inside to Silverbolt, and sound convincing he did not.

6. Hell Hath No Fury

Fastrack was friendly, Fastrack didn't swear at other when she was angry, Fastrack was freakin' pissed because of a certain smartass Jet. Fastrack was friends with the twins.

7. Clever

To this day no one knows exactly _how_ Fireflight had talked Slingshot into apologizing to Prowl. Partially because no one is sure that they really want to know.

8. Protective

An Aerialbot all alone is a fragile thing. When a bored Powerglide started insulting Fireflight to pass the time, he sent the younger jet off in tears. The next time he saw an Aerialbot, it was the mech's fist.

9. Glomp

Airraid had this habit of tackling someone if he was bored. No Aerialbot was immune to this, so of course they let an unsuspecting Fastrack go in first when Airraid was inside. What surprised them was that she ended up sitting cross-legged on her friend's back, looking rather amused. "Silly jets," She said. "You don't think I can't wrestle?"

10. Practice

It was always fun to watch the Aerialbots practice dogfighting. Especially if you had a radio link open to them so you could hear them telling Airraid to _stop shooting you maniac this is just training_, Fireflight to_ stay focused_, Slingshot to_ stop whining_, Skydive to _stop being a smart-aft know-it-all, _and Silverbolt to _get the tree outta your afterburner._

11. Serious

They didn't take Fastrack seriously when she threatened to do it. And now both Airraid and Fireflight had a Sidewinder missile up his Afterburner for fooling around.

12. Death

Airraid looked down at the dead Decepticon. Better to have killed him than letting the monster kill another Aerialbot right? So why did Airraid feel so slagging sick?

13. Drunk

"You know... I bet we could SOOO get Silverbolt to sing opera right now..."

A giggle. "How about Figaro?"

"How did you three even manage to get him to drink?"

An evil smirk. "We have super powers."

14. Big blue optics

Rule #4 of dealing with Aerialbots: Don't look into Fireflight's optics unless you want to agree with him.

15. Hunh?

"Hey uh... Do you believe in ghosts?"

Prowl eyed Airraid suspiciously. "No, I do not. Why do you ask?"

Airraid glanced over Prowl's shoulder as his transparent brother phased through a wall, looking mischievous. "Oh... no reason."

16. Lost

"Excuse me, have you seen my mommy?"

Slingshot glanced down at the tiny human with red hair and blue eyes. She reminded him of somebody. "No."

The little girl burst into tears. "I can't find my mommy anywhere!" Slingshot winced, but something in him kept the Harrier from just leaving. With a sigh, he bent down and picked the human child up.

"Can you see her now?" The little girl squealed in surprise, and then looked around, her eyes wide.

"There's my mommy!" The girl said in delight. Slingshot sighed and walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me," he held the girl out. "Is this yours?"

The woman took her daughter and smiled in relief. "Oh thank you! And, by any chance, would that adorable lost red jet with blue eyes like my daughter's be yours?"

17. Cute

Airraid examined the grey kitten in his hand. It had slanted blue eyes, a thin face, a long tail that stood straight up with a black tip and it purred like a jet engine. Contently, the furry little animal stretched his white legs and curls up in Airraid's palm. The F-15 turned to glare at his giggling brothers. "It looks nothing like me!"

* * *

Because I know I need to explain them:

4- The idea comes from 28 Aerialbots by Thing With No Talent

9- Once again, based off 28 Aerialbots from Thing With No Talent who metioned that Airraid tends to Tackle people... I had to agree on that.

11- Fastrack's sorta like a teacher for the young jets, she's training them to be aces, and she tends to use... unorthodox methods...

13- Every time someone mentions the Aerials getting drunk, the subject on Silverbolt singing comes up... It's fun.

14- Dragowolf recently wrote a fic with this title, in it, Fireflight and Bluestreak want to keep a litter of kittens. And let's face it, could YOU say no?

15- There's this fic that I've been wanting to write where, for no good reason whatsoever, one of the Aerialbots gets turned into a ghost.

17- Airraid's helm looks like kitty ears, end of story.

Anywho... Rate and review please also, if you have any more words to prompt me, you never know what'll ive me ideas.

Flames are sent the the Lambos hit list.


	3. Chapter 3

Seems someone else has been doing the short story and long sentance thing for the Aerials too! which is great, cause they totally need more love.

* * *

1. Mud

"Well how was I supposed to know!?"  
Jazz turned to see six jets, literally dripping with mud. "Wow... you all were in the mosh pit?"  
Slingshot glared. "Funny..."  
Fastrack snickered. "We learned that the term "mud volcano" must be taken literally."  
"Well..." Jazz looked the jets up and down. "Now ya know..."

2. Shards

Fastrack slowly bent down to look at the shattered glass; uneasily, she wondered why it looked so familiar. Then she realised; she was gazing at her shattered reflection in a broken window... just like she had all those centuries ago... Back when... She shuddered and quickly turned away.

3. What happened?

Prowl turned to glare at Silverbolt. "How in the name of Primus did they-"  
"Do you really want to know?" Interrupted Silverbolt.  
"Good point."

4.Creative Impulses

"I don't know Airraid. Is painting Sunstreaker purple in his sleep REALLY considered art?"  
"Last time I checked, yeah. Specially if you don't get caught."  
"Better to be an unknown artist in this case eh?"  
"Yup."

5. Culture Shock

"Airraid, I will rip that out of your mouth if you stick it out at me again." Growled Prowl.  
"What?" Airraid grinned. "It's how these humans say hello."  
Prowl frowned and looked around; the humans were indeed sticking their tongues out at him. He shook his head, then smiled and walked away, his battle computer threatening to fritz...

6.Learning

"THEY FOR WHAT!?" Squawked Silverbolt followed by a roar of laughter from Airraid. Skydive turned to see Fastrack looking extremely smug, pointing at herself with Silverbolt looking simply shocked and Airraid laughing his head off.  
"I don't even want to know..." Muttered Slingshot.

7.Disagreeing

"I ain't going!" Slingshot truculently stood his ground. "I ain't doing no PR trip!"  
"You are going and that's final!" Snapped Silverbolt. "It's your own fault!"  
"How was I supposed to know that Flight's afraid of seagulls!?"  
"Slingshot, you have two choices, go to the kindergarten class and play nice, or help me and Skydive coax Fireflight out of the tree with Ratchet."  
"... Fine... I'll do the fragging trip."

8. Dancing

"Fireflight, if you trip over the couch one more fragging time..."

9.In Trouble

"Well..." Silverbolt turned to glare at the unlikely instigators of chaos as three Aerialbots looked on. "What do you have to say in your defence when it comes to the missing paint supplies and the pink medbay?"  
Fastrack and Skydive shrugged and exchanged glances. "It was "Act like Airraid" Day."

10. Commanding

Skydive bent down to check that Silverbolt was okay, sighed with relief and stood up to look at the other Aerialbots. They were in shock. Skydive let the air cycle in his vents then pointed to the blue sky. "They're still up there! So stop gawking and go get them!"

11.Innocent

"Can I keep her Silverbolt? Can I PLEASE!?" Fireflight gave his commander the most adorable puppy-dog look any of the Aerialbots had ever seen. Poor Silverbolt, he had to choose between breaking Fireflight's spark and letting him KEEP the human. And somehow, he didn't think that Prowl would appreciate Flight having a pet fangirl.

12.Trial and Error

"Oops!"  
Slingshot sighed. "Flight, try using the glue."

13.Make me

Fastrack leaned over the back of the couch and glared down at Airraid, who was laying across the whole thing. "Shove over."  
"Make me."  
"Hmm... Okay"  
THUMP!  
"OW!"  
Fastrack sat down and lounged on the newly vacated couch. "Well, you said to make you move."  
Airraid glared up from his new position on the floor. "Slag you."

14. Ace This

Skydive considered his options. One; he surrender and hope to Primus that Starscream would accept it. Two; he tries to turn around in and Dogfight, and if he didn't crash trying that particular turn, Starscream would have a great target to shoot... So he took option three; Hit afterburner and fly through the Grand Canyon at Mach 3.

15. Crazy (Ace This pt2)

"You did WHAT!?"  
"Honest to Primus."  
Slingshot poked at Skydive's torn wing. "We'd better check on Airraid, cause I think he may have died and possessed Dive."  
Skydive grinned. "That was awesome fun. Did you see Starscream past into the wall?"  
"Dude, that was Wicked Ace."

16. Wingnut

"Um... Fireflight..."  
Fireflight giggled at Slingshot's bemused expression. "She wouldn't get off my wing, I had to walk home with her dangling there."  
"Okaaaaay..."  
The human hanging happily off the F-4's wing simply beamed at the Aerialbots. "So, what's new?"

17. Dress Up

Silverbolt had taught Hotspot many things about being a Gestalt team leader. The most important lesson that he'd learned was that it was important to lock ones door before getting drunk, though that had been an accidental lesson...  
"You know Bolt, you actually don't look to bad in fluorescent pink..."  
"Shut. Up."

18. Storm

They had learned this game from watching the Seekers fly. It was exhilarating to fly between the streaks of hot light and rolling thunder, but even Airraid felt a shudder of fear at the sight of a monstrous upside-down mountain of light, shooting _upwards_ from the clouds.  
"Sprite lightning..." Murmured Skydive in awe. "Better go home, it's strong enough to vaporise an aircraft."

19. Nova (Storm pt2)

"BOLT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"  
Silverbolt flexed his ailerons experimentally before radioing that he was fine. "That was a jolt," He commented, "Good thing it was me..."  
Airraid whooped and did a loop. "Primus, you _vaporized _a whole freakin' MOUNTAIN!"  
"Guess that's the advantage of being able to absorb electricity from the air around me..."

20. Friends

"And what makes you think that I shouldn't stop this prank?"  
Airraid winked. "One: It's on Hotspot, Two: It was Grooves' idea, I'm just helping."  
"Right then." Silverbolt walked away. It couldn't hurt to let this happen... and of course he'd be right there to see his best friend's humiliation...

21. Frazzled

Prowl stepped into the Common Room and his jaw dropped; almost every single mech in the ark was sprawled about on the floor, drunk. Even the Gestalt team leaders were there; each collapsed on a different couch and looking rather like they were going to be rather angry at their teams when they woke up.  
"Ugh..." Prowl looked over to the corner to see Airraid standing up precariously. The jet spotted him and his grin faded for a second. Then he smirked. "You missed one heck of a party."  
Prowl could only stare in disbelief.

**#5:** Its how people in Tibet greet one another...

**#6:** Fastrack likes messing with the young jets... If I remember correctly, she's comparing herself with organic females...

**#8: **I believe that it was Thing With No Talent who said Flight would be a Hot Dancer.. but this fits here, cause he strikes me as the only one who WOULD even try dancing...

**#9:** "Act Like Airraid" Day should be real.

**#16:** That would be me. XD

**#18/19:** Sprite lightning is about ten times more powerful than normal lightning, it goes upwards from the clouds and shoots a single bolt downwards, with the opposite polarity to normal lightning. It is a very newly discovered phenomenon. Talk about your powerups, eh Bolt?

**Thing with no Talent:** Cool, I gave you ideas! Yes, I agree, shooting a missile up another Autobot's afterburner is rather extreme... But Fastrack's a bit of a bitch at times and not one for patience... I guess you could call her a wildcard, she's very nice to civilians and the like, becasue her core programming is of a guardian... But to her fellow warriors she can be downright nasty if she's got a reason.

Oh don't get me started on poorly written female characters. I swear.. they're like the plague. If I ever write one of those somebody shoot me.

However, if you want an awesome fanfic that totally makes fun of characters like that with hilarious accuracy, Check out Wayward's _Deux Ex Machina_ and _Help! I'm a bug!_ They are hilarious, and bash badly-written characters while still creating amazing stories.. I swear.. Wayward is among the best writers in existance.

**Dragowolf:** But of course! I luv your fics, they are just so sweet! And thanks for taking an intrest in Fastrack, I've grown attached to her too, she's just so sassy. If you'd like to know, I've got her fully thought out, but I'm still having some trouble with her design...

**Daggerpoint: **That's good to know and Yay! more Aerialbot lovers... We seem to be a shy bunch... there's so little art and stories about them.

**Anhai:** Ah, you got it! I was worried that people wouldn't so I'm glad you did. And yes, I do trip on the key board too much, though I try to spellcheck.

Fastrack isn't really a "special" member of the team.. she's more of Teacher/ Spare Wingman for the team. She takes orders from Silverbolt only when she's flying as a Spare, the rest of the time, she's outside his command.. likewise, the Aerials only follow her instructions when she's training them.

**Silver Fox Trot:** Glad to know I improved a lousy day of work.


	4. Chapter 4: Short poems

Soo... I wrote these short poems because I had two and a half hours at school with nothing to do, and they wouldn't let me out (Basic nightmare... ugh) So, I sketched for a bit, got bored, then I wrote these little poems... I know they arn't much, but my friends said they were nice...

* * *

Silverbolt  
I am not afraid of the sky  
I am not afraid to fly  
But to be too high,  
I am afraid.  
Why?

Fireflight  
So many things to see and do  
Endless sights and infinite skies  
Chasing clouds on fleeting whim  
Forgot to pay attention  
Now look at the trouble I'm in.

Skydive  
To Dance with Death is my goal  
Racing between earth and sky  
Soaring low, diving high  
To twist and turn, dodging fire  
Dance with skill or die.

Slingshot  
Slowest, smallest, weakest  
Stop telling me, I know  
Agility, sharpshooting, fighting  
At those I do excel  
Call me what you will  
With wings or without  
An Autobot I am still.

Airraid  
What's life without a little risk?  
Play hard have fun, that my style  
Act now, think later  
Or you'll ruin the game.  
Sure it's dangerous,  
That why I play.

Unity  
Brothers we are not,  
Contrary to belief.  
Different yes, but all alike.  
For each of us is but a piece,  
Of One, whom is our Whole.

Rival  
Each day is a new challenge,  
We leave the dreary night behind,  
Climb into the endless sky  
To chase and dance, and race  
Against clouds and each other  
Family, friends, and Foes...  
Of sorts...

* * *

Comments and Crit are welcomed, Flames are a)used to roast Mary sues, b) sent to the Lambo twins for pranking or c) put out with an extinguisher.


End file.
